


Marriage 101

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Nonsense, Post 3x25, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Their therapist gave them marriage goals, but they didn't exactly account for the stranded-on-the-island bit. Still, they do their best.





	Marriage 101

**Time since they left the island: 12 hours**

_Goal: Get it on (even if it is just in the living room)_

“I can’t believe you get turned on by a flamingo suit,” Happy laughs, looking at the pink costume on the ground.

“I can’t believe you put on a pink flamingo suit,” Toby says. “But you did. And it was,” he sighs, big dopey smile on his face, “now that’s the way to consummate a marriage.”

“You just had to make it weird,” Happy replies. But he’s not wrong. She loves the way the two rings feel on her left hand, the easy way they link together and look just right. She’s played with them every day since she put them on.

“Hey,” Toby says, “want to do something we can’t afford?”

“Always,” Happy replies. “What are you thinking?

_Goal: Met_

~

**Time since they left the island: 12 days**

_Goal: Go on honeymoon (forty minutes away from home, but still)_

Toby had meant it when he said two weeks alone, and Happy is absolutely delighted. They’d gotten a room at a hotel in Malibu, nothing too fancy, but there’s a pool and a beach just a short drive away. It’s the honeymoon they never had.

Too bad they spend most of the time in the hotel room.

“We should be more tan if we’ve been hanging at the beach for two weeks,” Toby says.

Happy tilts down her sunglasses. “You couldn’t get tan if your white-ass life depended on it.”

“I could try!” Toby argues, but he’s saying it during his third application of sunscreen in two hours, and Happy can’t even half believe him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she mumbles. Even so, she takes the opportunity to lean over, kissing him gently on the lips, salty from the sea and bitter from the sunscreen. “Ew.”

“That’s what a new husband wants to hear from his wife.” But he’s smiling and gazing at her in that way of his, and she’s reminded, again, that she’s his wife, that this is what her life is every day. She can’t do anything but smile back.

They half doze, Toby under an umbrella and Happy under the sun, fingertips half touching on the sand next to their beach chairs.

And then Happy hears that god awful ringtone.

“Are you ever going to change that?” She hears the whine in her own voice.

“No,” Toby replies, eyes still closed, “Bossy is a completely appropriate ringtone, and Walter did say I needed a new one for him.”

The phone rings again.

“You’re not going to answer that, right?”

Toby turns to her, one eye open. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

Happy laughs as she leans back and closes her eyes, dozing in the sun with a lack of expectation Happy hasn’t felt in her life.

Unfortunately, the lazy atmosphere of salt air and hot sun is interrupted by a large shadow over Happy.

“I know forty-two ways to kill you with the bottle of sunscreen my husband just emptied,” Happy says, without even opening her eyes, “but I’m willing to invent a forty-third.”

“Sure as hell hope not,” and, fuck, she knows that voice, “because we’ve got a case. We need you.”

“Go away,” Toby grumbles, “we’ve got a marriage to start and babies to practice for!”

A woman sighs. “Didn’t need to hear that part.”

Happy opens her eyes to see Cabe and Paige in work clothes, looking unbelievably out of place on the beach. “Does it work if I tell you to fuck off?”

“Not even a little bit,” Paige replies. “We told the hotel you’ll be out of the hotel room by noon. And I’m pretty sure you don’t want us to pack for you.”

Toby goes pink and Happy immediately gets uncomfortable, and, silently, they both decide to go along. She doesn’t even want to think about what Paige might do if she sees the closet.

_Goal: Met (sort of)_

~

**Time since they left the island: 15 days**

_Goal: Get it on in the brand new bed instead of on the couch like last time_

“Ugh, finally,” Toby mumbles. He collapses, face first, onto their bed. “You’d think we’d get more than an hour to cool off, but no,” he closes his eyes as his hat forces him to turn his head, “another case within fifteen minutes of finishing the other one.”

“To be fair,” Happy pauses to let herself yawn, “we did get nearly two weeks off.”

“Nearly,” Toby replies, “is the operative word.”

Happy falls into bed. “You do know that we haven’t had a chance to –”

Toby’s already asleep.

“So much for breaking in the new bed,” she grumbles, kicking off the boots.

~

She wakes up a couple of hours later to Toby snoring like a vacuum cleaner, something he claims is charming but she claims is barely tolerable.

“Oh, for the love,” she checks the clock. “Eight pm.” She glares down at Toby. “Now I’ll never get back to sleep.” She considers watching television, reading, cleaning, until she decides on –“Unless.”

“Hey,” she whispers, pulling her shirt off over her head. She throws it somewhere in the room. “Toby.”

No response.

“Toby, wake up. I can’t sleep.”

Mumbling, and then he turns over.

She sighs. She’ll have to pull out the big guns.

Leaning over him so her lips are just a breath away from his ear, she murmurs, “Dr. Curtis.”

Like he’d been planning it the whole time, he turns and catches his lips in hers, hands on her waist. His skin is warm on hers, and she puts that move in her back pocket for the future.

With every press of their lips, every touch, Happy sinks into the moment.

And then there’s a knock on the door, loud and distracting Happy from the way Toby’s hands feel on her skin.

“What the fuck,” Happy groans, dropping her head onto the pillow, “in this universe won’t let me get laid today?”

“You’re greedy,” Toby says, pressing a kiss to her neck, enough to light a spark, “we’ve had a whole day of napping.”

“I think we got spoiled by that week and a half alone,” Happy retorts. “Then we could sleep and sleep.” She gives air quotes around the second sleep.

“We could sleep,” he adds the air quotes, “now.”

Happy wants to reply, but she’s interrupted by what is most likely the most incredible boner killer this side of the Mississippi. In a move she’s pretty sure is instinctive from when she and Toby were sneaking around, Happy dives under the blanket and freezes.

“Toby,” Walter says, voice high pitched and panicked, “Toby, I did something stupid.”

“Yes, I know, I don’t need a daily update,” Toby replies. It’s all Happy can do not to laugh. “You can leave now.”

“No, Toby, I told Paige – I said something…” He trails off, and Happy hears footsteps. Coming toward the bed.

“Walter, buddy, I really think you should –”

“Don’t you dare sit down!” Happy shrieks, pulling her legs as far up as possible. She tries to cover herself with everything around her – sheets, pillows, Toby’s pants. Anything.

Walter looks baffled. “Happy?!”

“What did you expect, a body pillow?!” Happy catches the shirt Toby tosses at her. “Walter, this is why bosses don’t make house calls.”

She would enjoy his loss for words if Walter O’Brien wasn’t still half-hovering, about to sit on her side of the bed.

“Dude,” says Happy, “get out.”

“I told Paige I wanted to adopt Ralph.” He blurts.

Happy’s silent, but she’s not sure why Toby is. This is his turf.

She begins to wonder just how conspicuous it would be if she hid under the blankets and pretended she wasn’t in the room.

“Well?!” Walter looks a few steps away from hysterical from where Happy sits. Toby’s just staring at Walter. Studying him.

Happy hates that look.

“Clearly this was a mistake,” Walter says with a huff, standing up.

“The mistake is being here instead of talking to Paige,” Toby finally says. He waits a beat, and Walter just blinks at him. “Buddy, talking to me is going to do nothing. Go to talk to her.” Toby studies his face for another moment, and then, “Oh, god, you didn’t just say that and then run out of her apartment, did you?”

Walter’s silence is telling. It’s all Happy can do not to bang her head against the headboard. And not for a fun reason this time.

“Go,” Toby says, pointing at the door. “Seriously. It’s not a problem that you said you wanted to adopt him, it’s a problem that you left. You can do the adopting later. You need to go back and tell her you ran because you’re a dope, not because you realized you were wrong.”

“She might think I left because I – oh, this is not good.” He turns to Happy. “Happy, thank you for letting me interrupt your time with your husband. I understand this is unconventional.” He nods to them, something Happy can’t quite parse out, and then ducks out of the room like his ass is on fire.

“What,” says Toby, “was that?”

Happy shakes her head. “I got no clue. People are your area of expertise.” They sit there in silence until her stomach growls. “You want pizza? I’m starving.”

Toby kisses her cheek. “Now, now, Mrs. Curtis,” he grins, “when have you ever heard me say no to pizza?”

“Remember the pineapple this time, Mr. Quinn,” Happy shoots back.

They eat pizza and watch old reruns of Mythbusters in bed, each of them dozing off at random times in the night in each other’s arms. In a moment of sleepy clarity, Happy realizes she can look forward to this for the rest of her life.

And, when she wakes up the next morning and Toby has stained the sheets with pizza sauce, she knows she can expect this every day, too.

_Goal: Failed_

~

**Time since they left the island: 29 days**

_Goal: Figure out married life without anybody dying_

“It’s PTSD from the coconut water on that goddamn island,” Happy says, pushing her hair off her forehead. “I told you it was gross!”

“I was trying to help your headache,” Toby says, handing her a hair tie and a cup of water. “I assumed you were dehydrated.”

She slumps against the wall of the bathroom, waiting for the second wave of nausea to fall before she tries a sip of the water. “You know what works best for dehydration?” she asks. “Water.”

“Actually –”

“Don’t even start.”

Cowed, but still smiling, Toby steps back. “You need anything else?”

She shakes her head. “Just give me a minute.” With a couple deep breathes and a few sips of water she gets herself back to normal, ready to go back to work. “Yeah, I’m good.”

She’s halfway through the debriefing with Cabe before she loses it, barely making it to the bathroom.

“What’s up with her?” Happy hears Cabe ask.

“It’s that fucking coconut water!” she shouts back.

Toby brings a bunch of plastic bags in the car, and Happy’s only sick two or three more times when Toby helps her with some pressure points. What really helps, though, is the Dramamine and Toby going, “Don’t worry – when we get home, you can sleep all night.”

_Goal: Met_

~

**Time since they left the island: 35 days**

_Goal: Deliver big news like an adult, accept big news like an adult_

This time, it’s positive. In both ways. She feels both like jumping out of her skin and jumping into Toby’s arms, like throwing up and like throwing a party.

She walks into the living room awkwardly, like she can’t remember how her feet work or how to speak.

“Hi,” Happy says.

Nothing. His face is glued to the computer.

“Toby,” Happy says. “I’m not sick.”

Still nothing.

“Turns out I’m not suffering from adverse food reactions,” she says, her hands only trembling a little bit. But she thinks, this time, it might be from excitement. Or from the annoyance that Toby won’t respond to her. That could be it, too.

“Hm?” Toby mumbles. His eyes are locked on the words on the page, studying the information with scrutiny she only sees when he really hates the author of the article. “Peer reviewing. Talk later.”

Happy sighs. “Oh, really?” she asks. “You going to say that to our kid?”

“Yeah, love you too. Later.”

Happy yanks the wheeled chair backward, forcing Toby to look at her. “Think long and hard about what I just said.”

One second, two seconds, and then. “Wait, what?”

She shrugs. “Take a look, MD.” She shows him the proof, something real this time. “No cadmium in my system today, Doc.”

He starts, eyes wide and disbelieving. “Baby?” He looks up at her. “Really?”

“Damned well hope so,” Happy replies. “I’m kind of over the false alarms.”

“We’re having a baby,” he says quietly. “Baby.” He stands up. “I gotta get you that pie!”

“No pie!” Happy says. “Sit – sit down. We have to go to the doctor, before we say anything to anyone.”

Toby nearly falls out of the chair with how fast he moves. “I got it! Give me, like, an hour!”

Within three hours they’re seeing on of Toby’s friends from the medical community, an OB/GYN who looks like she’s maybe nineteen but speaks with the same expertise as Toby does, which is why Happy believes her when she says, “Yep. Blood test confirms it – you’re pregnant.”

_Goal: Met_

~

**Time since they left the island: 42 days**

_Goal: Support each other_

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Toby says, handing Happy her third cup of water, “usually people aren’t this sick until they’re further into the first trimester.

“Then I’m just the luckiest little shit in the world,” Happy snaps. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to yell.”

Toby smiles at her. “You’re pushing out a kid in a few months. You get a pass for yelling.”

She wrinkles her nose. “Oh, you could have phrased that better.” And she’s back at the toilet.

_Goal: Met_

~

**Time since they left the island: 10 months**

_Goal: Build the family they’ve never had_

“We ever gonna sleep again?” Toby mumbles. “Got job, got baby. No sleep.”

“You aren’t being used as a milk machine,” Happy replies. She doesn’t even sit up out of the bed. “Some in the fridge. Can you get him?”

Toby mumbles something incoherently, but Happy feels him get out of bed. There’s some moments of silence, Happy’s not sure how long, but it’s time enough that she’s pretty sure she sleeps more. No interruptions, no distractions. Just enough sleep that she feels better.

It doesn’t last forever, though, but the disturbance is something worth it.

“Mommy,” Toby singsongs, “Mommy, wake up.”

“Go away,” Happy says, but she’s turning over. “Oh, god, you’re cuter when you’re holding the kid. Give him to me.”

“Oh,” he says, resting the baby in Happy’s arms, “now you want to see him.”

“This way I don’t have to get out of bed, but I still get to be with him,” Happy says softly. She likes the way this little guy feels in her arms, the way she feels when she looks at him. She thought she could never love anybody as much as she loves Toby. She was wrong. “Hey, buddy. Good morning.”

“It’s eleven at night.” Toby says, yawning and showing her the clock.

Happy blinks. “Oh.” She looks down at her son. “You really won’t ever let us sleep, will you?” He makes this little squeaking noise, something Happy can’t get over. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

_Goal: Met_


End file.
